Beginnings
by Ixiofim
Summary: While walking the streets of Detroit, Yuuri finds his idol Viktor collapsed on the sidewalk, clutching on to his dog for dear life. It turns out he has had a tough time. Viktuuri/Vikturi/Victuuri/Victuri
1. Chapter 1

**_I don't own YOI_**

* * *

Yuuri wished Phichit was with him as he carried the groceries to his flat. His Thai friend had decided to move back to Bangkok to start an ice-show last month, and though he called everyday, and promised to visit, he still missed him.

He felt lonely and confused. He was twenty-three years old, and had no real aim in life. He had finished college, but he did not know what to do next. He used to dream of becoming a skater like his idol Viktor Nikiforov, but he eventually gave up. Instead, he started working at a rink. While he liked his job, he wished there was something more to his life. He sighed. If Phichit was there with him, he would not have let him feel so depressed.

While walking, he saw a cute, fluffy poodle on the sidewalk, and he instinctively patted him. 'Hey cutie!' He immediately licked his hand. 'Makkachin.' For the first time, Yuuri noticed the man curled up next to him, who was covered from head to toe in a hooded brown coat.

 _Makkachin._ That was Viktor's dogs name, wasn't it? _Could it be?_

'Viktor.

'No, no, Alex! I will protect Makkachin with my life!'

 _Alex?_

Yuuri knew about Alex of course. He had cried when Viktor had announced his retirement last year. He had said that he wanted to move in with his lover the billionaire businessman Alex Winter, who was from America. They had announced their engagement recently. Personally he thought Viktor could have done better than Alex, but in his eyes, there was no one good enough for Viktor.

'Viktor, it is not Alex. What is the matter?'

Viktor got up, and Yuuri got the shock of his life. He had disheveled hair, and bloodshot eyes. He was as beautiful as ever,but this was _Viktor._ He was never less than perfect. What happened to him?

'Viktor, are you okay?'

'I...I will not let him kill Makkachin.'

'Kill Makkachin? Who wants to kill Makkachin? What sort of a monster would do that?'

Much to Yuuri's shock, tears started spilling out of the Russian's eyes. 'Viktor.'

'No.'

'Viktor, listen. Why don't you come to my flat, and tell me what is wrong? I'll try to help you. I know you don't know me, but I am a huge fan of yours. My name is Yuuri Katsuki.'

'Yuuri...' Viktor stared at him. 'I have heard your name before. Wait. You were in the Japanese nationals five years ago.

'Yes.' Yuuri said, blushing slightly. 'But I don't skate professionally anymore.'

'Ah, I wonder why that may be.' Viktor said, absentmindedly.

'It's just that some personal issues came up.' Yuuri said, not wanting to tell his idol that the death of his dog had upset him so much he was never able to return to his routine life. 'Come with me, Viktor. I don't know what has happened to you, but I'll help you. I promise.'

* * *

 _'I'm home!' Viktor entered the huge mansion where he and Alex lived together. 'Alex?' Viktor noticed that Alex was feeding Makkachin. He was surprised, for his fiance never really cared for his dog. He went closer to him, and got the shock of his life._

 _Alex was mixing rat poison into Makkachin's food._

 _'Alex! What are you doing?'_

 _'I am sorry, Vitya.' Alex said, bitterly. 'But he has to go. I don't like dogs, and I don't want a dog in our family.'_

 _'But how could you do this? You know Makka means everything to me.'_

 _'Do you care about him more than you care for me, your husband-to-be? You said that Makkachin is an old dog anyway. He doesn't have much longer to live.'_

Viktor was almost in tears as he replayed that memory in his head. How could he do that? Did he not understand that Makka meant everything to him?

He thought how how everyone had disapproved when he decided to run off with Alex. Yakov, Chris, even Georgi the romantic disagreed with his decision. He had to admit Alex was far from an ideal match. He was eight years older than him, and twice married and divorced. However, for the first time in his life, he felt like he had someone who would take care of him. He had been responsible for himself ever since his parents died when he was thirteen. He lived with an uncle who did not care for him at all. He had Yakov, but his coach was too busy to look out for him all the time. He got along very well with the other skaters, but with Alex, he felt comfortable, at home.

Till he saw him trying to posion Makka.

He knew he couldn't let anything happen to his beloved Makka. So, he left with the dog, and wandered the streets of Detroit aimlessly. He felt lonely and tired. After almost a full day of aimless wandering, he collapsed on the sidewalk.

Till Yuuri found him.

Yuuri was like an angel sent from heaven. He took him home, wrapped him up in a blanket and gave him a glass of hot coffee which made him feel better. He said he'd get him something to eat.

'Here.' Yuuri said, and Viktor noticed how cute he looked, with his large brown eyes, and innocent smile. 'I've some katsudon for you. It is a popular dish in my country. I hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own YOI**_

* * *

'Vkusno!' Viktor said, after tasting the katsudon.

'Shall I feed Makkachin too?' Yuuri asked.

Viktor suddenly turned pale. 'No...no!' he clung to Makkachin. 'Makka!'

'Viktor, I am not going to hurt Makkachin.'

'I...I am sorry.' Viktor said. 'You've been so good to me, and here I am acting like this.'

'It's okay.' Yuuri said. 'You just had a shock. 'Why don't you take a bath? You'll feel better then. You can wear some of my clothes.'

'I...I don't want to leave Makkachin alone.' Viktor said.

'So, would it be possible to take him with you?' Viktor nodded.

A while after Viktor went to take a bath, Yuuri heard a scream.

'Viktor!' He rushed to the bathroom. 'Viktor, are you okay?'

'Yuuri, I am sorry. I just thought I heard Alex's voice.'

Yuuri looked at Viktor, and got an eyeful of his stark naked body. He knew it wasn't the time to think such thoughts, but he couldn't help admiring his body. As a fan, he had wanted him for so long. He had spent so much time lusting over him as a teenager.

Still, Viktor was in trouble, and he had more important things to think about than his arousal. He hugged the naked man. 'Don't worry.'

'Yuuri, I am sorry if I am making you uncomfortable, but could you stay here? I feel tensed when I am alone.'

Yuuri nodded. 'I will. I grew up at a hot springs resort, so nudity isn't really a big deal for me anyway.'

* * *

When Viktor finished bathing, he and Yuuri sat at the balcony of the flat, sipping the coffee Yuuri had made.

'Yuuri.' Viktor said. 'Thank you so much. I am sorry I put you in so much trouble.'

'Don't worry about it.' Yuuri said. 'I was just wondering why you put up with an asshole like Alex in the first place.'

Viktor sighed. 'Yuuri, I...I was always alone. I lost my parents when I was thirteen. I had no one. Sure, I had my coaches and friends and rinkmates, but I wanted to have someone who would care for me unconditionally, someone who would love me. I dated many guys, but none of them seemed to care for me for who I am. They seemed to only want me for my looks or fame or status as the world's top skater.'

'Then, I met Alex, who was one of the sponsors. He seemed to truly care for me. He...he was a demanding lover. He demanded that I give up my career for him. He demanded that I do everything the way he wanted. However, he seemed to be devoted to me. He did not care about my fame or talent. I thought he loved me for who I was. And so, I ignored the warning signs. He had been married and divorced twice. His ex-wife and ex-husband-who are funnily enough married to each other had warned me about him. But I chose to ignore their warnings.'

'When I decided to go away with him, they all told me not to. Yakov. Chris. Georgi. Mila. Little Yuri Plisetsky threw a fit when I told him. And I chose to ignore them. I chose a guy I barely knew over the people who were always there for me. And this was not the first time. Makkachin had become inexplicably ill twice last year, and I never once suspected anything. I am not even capable of taking care of my Makkachin. I am so useless.'

'Viktor.' Yuuri placed his hands around his cheeks.'You are not useless. You are a great guy. I have admired you for years. You are a great kater and a great person.'

'Yuuri.'

Yuuri thought about it. He had never been in such a position before. He racked his brain for something to tell Viktor. 'I think you need to get away from here. You need to be away from Alex. Why don't you return to Russia?'

Viktor placed his hands over his face in despair. 'I can't bring myself to meet my friends after all that happened.'

'Alright then.' Yuuri hesitated before saying 'I was thinking, it has been quite some time since I last visited my family. Why don't you come with me to Hasetsu, Japan? You'll get a well deserved break away from Alex. We could bathe in the hot springs, go ice-skating, eat katsudon and do lots of other stuff. It isn't that remarkable a place but it is a good place for a break. Unless you'd rather go somewhere else...'

'Yuuri.' Viktor said. 'I'd love to come with you.' But. He looked all downcast. 'But, what, Viktor?'

'But my passports and stuff are at Alex's place.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own YOI**_

* * *

Yuuri looked at Viktor's face. He was terrified by the idea of going to Alex's place. He made aa decidion.

He would get his passport for him. He'd find away.

He was terrified by the thought of meeting Viktor's ex-lover. But he would do it. He would do it for _Viktor._

* * *

'Who are you?'

Yuuri had seen pictures of Alex before, but this was the first time he came across him face to face. He was a tall, bulky man, almost twice as big as him. However, he had a really handsome face, and he could tell why Viktor had fallen for him.

'I am Yuuri.' He said. 'I am a friend of Viktor's. Viktor had left his passport here and he'd like to have it.'

'Ah, Viktor wants his passport back. Did you guys hear that? This boy here is a friend of our Viktor.'

Yuuri looked at the three men sitting in the room, presumably friends of Alex's. 'So, you're fucking him now?'

'No!' Yuuri said, indignantly. 'We are friends, that is all.'

'Ah, I wish he was still here, though. He was such a freak in bed. Such a lovely freak.'

Yuuri stared at the man, in shock. 'The orgies we used to have.' another of them said. 'He could go on for hours. We would take turn to fuck his lovely ass.'

Yuuri felt like puking. 'Tell you what.' Alex said. 'I would return the passport. All I need is for him to to spend a night with me.' He winked at Yuuri. 'If you want, you can join too. I've always had a thing for Asian guys.'

* * *

'He was telling the truth.' Viktor said. 'I had five-somes with them. They did not force me. I chose to.' Tears dripped from his eyes. 'I used to enjoy it. I liked being shared. I went around seducing them, and I had a lot of fun. But now, it makes me feel...'

Yuuri hugged him. 'There is nothing wrong with what you had done. You didn't know that they were such assholes. Never mind, Vitya. I am here for you. We'll find a way to get back your passport. Ah. How about I ask my friend Phichit? Surely he'd come up with a plan.'

'You'll tell this guy about me?'

'Ah, don't you worry. You can totally trust him.' Yuuri video called his friend.

'Yuuri!' Phichit said, in excitement. 'How nice to see you? By the way, I have some big news. I met this guy, and we went out on a date today. We really like each other.'

'Really?' Yuuri asked, momentarily distracted. 'Who is the guy?'

'His name is Seung-Gil. He is a Korean exchange student at the University of Bangkok. He is also into skating!'

'That's great, Phichit.' His tone then grew somber. There's something I want to tell you.'

'Is that Viktor Nikiforov? Holy shit!'

'Yes, Phichit, Listen to me. Viktor is in trouble.'

Yuuri told Phichit everything. 'Oh, poor Viktor.' Phichit said. He thought for a moment. 'I have an idea.'


End file.
